Stages of Grief
by InTheNameOfLove17
Summary: When Crystal Locksley witnesses a tragic event that marks her, her parents must find a way to help her get through it. Robin and Regina will do anything to get their daughter to smile again.


Chapter 1:

When Regina Mills received the phone call from the hospital she didn't think of anything else, she hopped in her car and drove straight there.

Horrible thoughts clouding her mind. _What if she was badly hurt? What if I lose her? What if?_

It was like she was in automatic pilot, she got there faster than imagined, surely she broke a lot of traffic laws but who the fuck cares? She needed to get to the hospital fast.

She practically ran through the door, to the reception and demanded to know where she was.

"Mrs. Mills, she is in room 13" The receptionist said gesturing to the hall.

Regina didn't even thanked her, she just rushed to the room. Relief spread through her when she saw her sitting on the bed, but that relief didn't last long, when she noticed the terrified look on the girl's face.

"Mommy" the girl said as soon as she looked at her, she hasn't called her mommy since she decided it was a little girl's way of calling their mothers. Regina saw how the young brunette tried to get away from the doctor to hug her and just then she realized the small cut on her arm.

"What happened baby?" Regina asked her daughter, she reached out to take her hand while the doctor finished the stiches.

But her daughter didn't answered, instead she just started to cry. Fat tears started to fall from her daughter's blue eyes.

"She just went through a traumatic situation" the doctor talked for the first time since she got here "Can we talk? In private"

"Sure, but we will have to wait until my husband gets here" Regina said knowing that he would like to be here to support her and their daughter.

"Of course" the doctor answered "Now Crystal, can you lay down and try to get some rest for a little bit?"

The girl simply nodded, Regina never saw her daughter like this, afraid to even say a word. She lay down next to her and started to brush her hair with her fingers. Whispering the song she used to sing to her when she was little to get her to sleep.

"My little bird flying through the sky

Close your eyes is time to dream

Of unicorns, magic and kingdoms

Far far away from here

Mommy and daddy will be there

Just like always

Protecting you and loving you

Just like mommies and daddies do"

"Regina" she heard him said and just then she looked up from her sleeping daughter, seeing her husband's worried face.

"Shh, she just fell asleep" Regina whispered untangling herself from her daughter's arms "Doctor French wants to talk to us and we will finally find out what the hell happened"

"Okay" he said walking to the bed and placing a soft kiss on his daughter's forehead "I love you my little coffee bean"

Both were escorted to Doctor French's office by a young nurse.

"Please sit down" the doctor said, she wasn't tall, her hair was almost red and her eyes were blue.

"What happened to our daughter?" Regina asked nervously to hear what the doctor was going to say.

"Were you aware that your daughter was with your sister Mrs. Mills?" Doctor French asked

"Locksley, and yes, they always spend Fridays together, why? Where is my sister?" Regina said suddenly feeling anxious, where was she? She was supposed to take care of Crystal.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Mrs. Locksley but your sister was murdered" the young doctor said and suddenly the air left her lungs.

"Wh-what?" Regina felt her husband's arms wrap around her, a small comfort in this hellish situation.

"She was shot during a robbery, for what I was informed, your sister was trying to protect Crystal from being shot" Doctor French said adding "That's why Crystal is so terrified and shocked"

"Zelena is dead" whispered the brunette with tears streaming down her face "My sister is dead"

"Its okay love, its going to be okay, I'm here" Robin said hugging her more tightly without hurting her. Just when he was about to ask the doctor how to proceed with their daughter, the door was opened by the same young nurse that accompanied them to the office

"Doctor French, your patient from the robbery had a nightmare and doesn't want anyone to touch her, she is shouting to everyone" she said and that snapped Regina out of her trance. Getting up she ran to her daughter's room followed by her husband and Doctor French.

"GET AWAYS FROM ME! I WANT AUNT ZELENA! BRING HER HERE" Crystal indeed was screaming, tears rushing down her face, she stood behind the bed, trembling.

"Baby, I'm here" Regina said getting closer "Daddy is here too"

Crystal looked at her parents and more tears fell from her eyes, she ran to her parents and hugged them both tightly.

"She is dead" the girl sobbed "Auntie Zelena is dead, he killed her"

"Shh, its gonna be okay my little coffee bean" Robin said and hugged his daughter and wife. There in the small hospital room he swore that no one else was going to hurt his family again.

Doctors, nurses and patients were looking at the scene in front of them.

It was just getting started and they all knew that the young girl was going to need a lot of help to get over the horrible act she just witnessed.

 **A/N: This story will be about Crystal's recovery, how her family helps her, supports her. And how Robin and Regina find out what exactly happened.**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and review.**


End file.
